An Interrupted Affair
by NerdAndProudForever
Summary: When Sulu tries to set a romantic affair for Pavel , it always has to go downhill. But maybe , it doesn't all go to waste.


**Oh boy.. I think I'm addicted to Chulu. OH WELL!**

**The prompt was : A missed date**

**And I wrote it.. So yeah! REVIEW! Thank you so much! :D**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Star Trek!**

* * *

Chekov arched his back , wincing at the sharp crack he heard. They had been at war with Voltas 5. Starfleet had enlisted the Enterprise to go to Voltas 5 and try to make peace with them after a series of ongoing failed attempts at a treaty.

When they had been on the verge of peace , Voltas 5 had opened war on them and for 3 days , Pavel had been busy aiding people in the small war.

He was , after all , the top engineer after Scotty who had over exhausted himself.

His main job was to disable the enemy's weapons.

Finally , it appeared that the war was over. Voltas 5 had invited Kirk , Spock and Uhura down to the planet , promising a treaty.

Bones had already deemed this a 'fantastic' idea but had gone down with them anyway.

He felt a soft hand prod him in the back and saw a petite woman with green skin standing behind him , waving shyly.

"Yes , Miss?" , he said cheerfully , getting up and the cadet pointed at a hallway and Pavel cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes…?" , he trailed off and she didn't say anything , but pointed at the secluded hallway.

He opened his mouth to speak but concluded that she didn't probably speak that much. He shrugged nonchalantly and looked at the direction the cadet was pointing in.

"Do yvou want me to go thwre?" , he questioned and she nodded happily and then went happily on her way , to the command deck.

He started walking cautiously towards the hallway. His hand involuntarily slipped to his phaser , feeling the cool plastic against his skin.

He reached the end of the the hall , looking around cautiously.

Nothing.

It was darkness. The part of the ship had been sealed off long back.

His hand withdrew from the phaser.

Suddenly , his back hit the wall.

His mouth was attacked by a soft pair of lips and hands mingling with his curly hair , pushing his back to the wall more forcefully. The mouth monad into his and Pavel threaded his hair in the man's black hair.

He could , of course , stop the person but the taste of familiar vanilla and musk scene overpowered him.

"Nice.. Greeting , Hikaru" , Pavel said , as he rested his palms on Hikaru's chest and separated their lips , grinning widely.

"Surprise" , Sulu said softly kissing Pavel's nose as he smiled.

"Surprise? This attack?" , he teased and Hikaru backed off , grinning widely.

He clicked his fingers and the corridor lit up.

In the middle was a small table with two cups of coffee and two plates of pasta.

Pavel grinned as Hikaru offered him his hand.

He took it shyly as Sulu led them to the table.

He laughed and leaned forward to kiss Hikaru. They both melted into the kiss as Pavel moaned and Hikaru tightened his grip around Pavel's waist.

Suddenly , their were thrown on the floor as the ship jerked violently.

Hikaru quickly helped Pavel up and Pavel looked at Hikaru worriedly , inquiring if he was all right. Their communicators beeped wildly and they looked at it to see they were being hailed by Captain Kirk.

Pavel and Hikaru looked at each other for a moment before they ran like hell to the main command centre where Kirk , Spock and Uhura were already there , badly injured.

McCoy was cursing and trying to nurse a cut on Kirk's arm and Uhura tied a bandage to her leg , wincing only slightly.

"WHERE THE HELL-" , Kirk started before he saw Pavel's eyes moist.

"No no.. I didn't… I.." , Kirk said mournfully with a tinge of guilt as Spock signed.

" , the planet has opened fire. Please resume operations. The same goes for you , " , Spock said , all businesslike except for the huge gash on his chest.

They both nodded furiously and began following the string of commands from Kirk while raising the shields.

"Pavel.. Sweetheart , I'm so sorry.." , Hikaru quietly whispered to Pavel who looked at him. His eyes were set in cold determination and he winked.

"Hikaru. The adwantages of my innocent reputation are wery high. We won't get in trouble" , he said smartly and Hikaru grinned.

"You clever bastard" , he said under his breath and Chekov just smiled as Kirk ordered them to 'quit the small talk and do it in the bedroom'

"I will , Keptin" , Chekov said under his breath and winked at Hikaru.

And in that moment , Sulu knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man.

* * *

**REWIEW AND YOW'LL GET PUPPIES AND COOKIES**

(Virtual ones , of course)


End file.
